EXCITARE
by LiliumFeather
Summary: El deseo contenido, el amor, la urgencia de ser el todo del otro. Hermione y Ron solos, por primera vez, dos semanas. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Entra y descúbrelo.
1. Excitare

Hola :B éste es el primer capítulo de un fanfic dedicado a la pareja Hermione &amp; Ron, inmediatamente post séptimo libro. Lo tengo pensado como para mayores de 18 años. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido =).

E

Ron miraba a Hermione durante largos minutos, hiciera lo que hiciera le parecía estar mirando a una criatura muy peculiar, muy bella, muy mágica… y muy gruñona cuando se lograba percatar de que el pelirrojo llevaba rato observándola.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntaba ella, con ojos grandes, a veces preocupada, a veces sonrojada, a veces irritada.

\- Nada – le contestaba él, no pudiendo expresar, la mayoría de las veces, lo que de verdad sentía.

Hacia tan sólo unas semanas habían perdido a muchos seres queridos, otros tantos conocidos, sin embargo la vida continuaba y la mayoría de las personas, incluso los que habían sufrido pérdidas, se encontraban deseosos de hallar la felicidad. Y así se sentía Ron. Aunque Fred hubiese muerto, aunque ya no fuesen 7 hermanos, sino 6. Aunque ya no hubiese gemelos. Incluso habiendo todo eso, sentía paz. Y sobre todo ganas de estar con Hermione. Parecía que la represión de sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo había llegado a su clímax, ya no podía ocultar su amor, su cariño, ni su deseo por ella. Le frustraba sentirla tímida a veces, lejana muchas otras.

Hermione había sufrido mucho cuando, al acabar todo y encontrar a sus padres en Australia, se encontró con la sorpresa de que devolverles la memoria iba a ser un proceso paulatino, muy lento, debido al largo tiempo en el que ellos estuvieron sin tener los recuerdos de su única hija. Muchas veces Ron la veía estudiar hasta largas horas de la noche, buscando la forma de apurar el proceso, sin encontrar una respuesta que la satisficiera del todo.

\- Llevas mirándome todo este tiempo, Ron – le recriminó ella, algo apagada.

\- Te miro porque me pareces preciosa – se apuró a contestar él.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Ron se acercó a ella, despacio, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus rostros a tan sólo centímetros de distancia. Él no podía evitar sentir una oleada de calor cada vez que estaban así de cerca, y sobre todo cuando se quedaban solos en la madriguera. Sin embargo esas instancias parecían poner nerviosa a Hermione. El pelirrojo pareció notarlo, y sólo la besó en la mejilla dulcemente.

Harry pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de la madre de Nymphadora Tonks. Ella cuidaba a Ted, y luego de la muerte de los padres del pequeño, que tristemente incluían a su única hija, se sentía muy contenta y a gusto cuando el pelinegro la visitaba. Harry se sentía muy comprometido con su crianza, sentía que el niño era en parte suyo. No lo veía como su hermano menor, ni menos como un sobrino. Era su padrino, y eso le confería un grado de padre y amigo a la vez. Y Ginny siempre estaba contenta de acompañarlo.

\- ¿A qué hora vuelven tus padres? – le preguntó ella.

\- Creo que a la noche – no podía evitar mirarle los labios cuando estaban tan cerca.

\- ¿Está muy mal tu tía?

\- Algo así, es que no tiene nadie quien la cuide.

\- Aaaah... tengo sueño, ¿te parece si dormimos una siesta?

Un poco más y se cae de la silla. La miró con los ojos grandes de sorpresa, incredulidad y expectación. Era la primera vez que ella insinuaba compartir la misma cama. Y solos en casa.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó atropelladamente.

\- Ron, sólo dormiremos una siesta.

Le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo. Él no había ordenado su cama, así que se apresuró a estirar las ropas, para que pudieran recostarse encima. Sin embargo, Hermione se quitó las zapatillas y se metió entre las sábanas. Él la imitó, todavía más sorprendido/emocionado. Ambos estaban boca arriba, sin mirarse. Un poco tímidos, un poco expectantes. Ella fue la primera que habló.

\- Ron…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Discúlpame.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He estado muy rara contigo estas semanas… no quiero que pienses que no te quiero.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a mirarla. Se había sonrojado de nuevo. Se recostó de lado para observarla mejor.

\- No pienso eso Herms, sé que es por… bueno, tu sabes.

\- De todas formas, Ron. Discúlpame.

\- Ya, tranquila – la besó en los labios, despacio. Siempre que podía besarla, incluso cuando no era tan caluroso como él añoraba, trataba de disfrutarlo lo más posible. Muchas veces un beso que partía dulcemente, terminaba en una separación abrupta de parte de Hermione debido a que Ron comenzaba a estrecharla más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?

\- ¿Có-cómo?

Hermione, que hasta entonces estaba de espaldas en la cama, también se puso de lado. Comenzó a besarlo lentamente en los labios, sin irrumpir con su lengua en la boca de Ron. Ella sabía lo que provocaba en él, y le gustaba. Pero a veces se sentía sobrepasada por la situación. Era una mezcla de miedo a hacerlo mal, de nerviosismo e incomodidad, pues nunca sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo estaban solos. Fue él quien introdujo la lengua primero. Siempre que podía lo hacía, era exquisito escuchar el leve, casi inaudible gemido que ella profería. La besó más profundamente y apenas un poco más rápido. Era primera vez que se besaban en una cama, tan juntos, tan vulnerables, tan cercanos. La mera situación lo excitaba como no lo había estado nunca. No pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Se estiró y se colocó sobre ella. Hermione, sin pensarlo tampoco, abrió levemente sus piernas para que el cuerpo de él cupiera. Sabía que estaban sobrepasando cualquier límite al que hubiesen llegado antes. A este nivel ella sólo se dejaba besar, estaba bastante sorprendida. La situación era lo más erótico que hubiese hecho en su vida. Sentía la pelvis de Ron sobre ella, rozándola, él se movía un poco, pero sin aplastarla. Ahora dejaba de besarla en la boca y se dirigía a su cuello. Hermione sentía que cada vez se alejaba más del suelo, no podía reprimir gemir, apenas se percataba de que gemía cuando ya lo estaba haciendo, era algo incontrolable. Estaba vestida con un sweater delgado con escote en V, y Ron jaló un poco de el para hacerse de más piel. Besó su cuello, algo torpe, y no pudo evitar besar lo poco que se veía de sus clavículas. No pensaba en nada, él simplemente se dejaba llevar hasta donde ella no le había dejado nunca, sobre todo con esos leves y dulces gemidos de fondo. Movía un poco más su pelvis contra ella, quería rozarla y se sentía exquisito, aunque fuese a través de sus jeans. De pronto alargó una mano hacia un pecho. Y ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué – qué sucede? – preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella no supo qué responderle. Una parte de ella le rogaba seguir disfrutando, pero otra le advertía que, cruzado ese límite, iba a ser casi imposible detenerse. Le encantaba descubrirse menos niña con él, pero le asustaba pasar al siguiente nivel.

\- Vamos muy rápido, Ron – se sonrojó al instante. Sintió vergüenza y un poco de tristeza. Él pareció notarlo.

\- Perd… – lo dijo rápido, tan sólo al notar los ojos húmedos de ella.

\- ¡No! No digas eso – se sonrojó de nuevo, no quería que sonara como si no quisiera repetirlo – yo quiero hacerlo contigo – Ron abrió tanto los ojos que sintió que se les irritaron levemente. Merlín sabía que él sólo quería hacerla suya, entrar en ella, ser el primero, pero también sabía que Hermione no era una chica fácil precisamente, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba triste por lo de sus padres – pero no todavía…

\- Lo sé, Herms, perdóname, no debí…

\- Ron, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Ella lo miró de forma tan profunda, que se sintió invadido. El brillo de sus ojos castaños lo hizo tragar saliva rápidamente. Él también sentía eso, pero no había tenido la valentía para decírselo, y en cambio ella, se lo decía así como si nada.

\- Y yo contigo – no pudo replicar más.

\- Pero no todavía.

Hermione lo besó en los labios, y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Ron se quedó quieto mirándola mucho tiempo. La situación era, por lo bajo, surrealista: allí estaban los dos, amigos durante 7 años, novios durante semanas, tocándose, rozándose por primera vez. Ella, vulnerable, triste pero apasionada como siempre; él, sorprendido, confundido, pero impulsivo como siempre. Solos en la madriguera, solos en la cama. En la misma cama. No supo cuantos minutos estuvo mirándole el cabello, sin tocárselo, tan sólo contemplando su espalda mientras la sentía respirar lenta y compasadamente. De pronto algo se estrelló en su ventana, se levantó con sigilo y miró. Era una lechuza pequeña, traía una carta:

"Ron, tendremos que quedarnos más de lo planeado, quizás una o dos semanas. Harry y Ginny cuidarán a Teddy junto a Andrómeda. Por favor no le prendas fuego a la casa. Tu mamá dice que te "cuides". Cariños. Papá."

Comenzó a latirle el corazón fuertemente. Volvió a mirar a su cama, con la carta todavía entre sus manos.

\- Solos, dos semanas…

No se lo propuso, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.


	2. Sorpresa

Nota de la autora: Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews! :) me dejan muy contenta. Espero que les guste este capítulo, discúlpenme por tardarme tanto u.u. Déjenme sus opiniones ❤!

** EXCITARE**

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa.**

Ron aún tenía la carta entre sus manos. Hermione dormía plácidamente en su cama, lejos del torbellino de sensaciones que cruzaban la cabeza del pelirrojo. Sentía que su respiración se había acelerado repentinamente, y no sabía si despertar a la castaña o quedarse allí parado, mirándola. Probablemente no se lo diría a ella, pero claramente ésta era la ocasión. LA ocasión.

\- Ron…

Se sobresaltó, buscó su mirada, pero ella no lo miraba. Seguía de espaldas.

\- Ron…

Sonaba como un quejido muy sutil, pero muy intenso y visceral. Le bastó escuchar gemir su nombre para endurecerlo. Y sintió vergüenza. Se apresuró a ir al baño, ella tan sólo hace minutos le había dicho que no estaba lista, no podía verlo así. Torpe, se tropezó con la misma cama. Hermione se despertó.

\- ¿Ron?

\- ¿S-si?

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te caíste?

\- Eeeh, sí.

\- ¿Por qué no te pones de pie?, ¡te heriste! – agregó preocupada, sentándose.

\- ¡No! – le gritó – no, no te preocupes. Ya vengo – se levantó rápidamente, procurando que ella no viera más de la cuenta.

"Genial" pensó. Sabía que no había sido la forma correcta de contestarle, pero la adrenalina no lo hacía reaccionar bien. Si en su estado normal le costaba tener tacto, todavía menos en esa situación. Él sabía perfectamente bien por qué ese simple sonido, ese simple susurro de su nombre le provocaba tal excitación. Habían sido demasiadas las noches de imaginársela bajo él, penetrándola, estocándola, a veces suave, a veces muy fuerte. Se sentía pervertido muchas ocasiones, pero en otras ni siquiera le importaba cuan explícita, incluso grotesca, fuese la escena, Hermione era la única culpable. Culpable de hacerlo imaginar toda clase de situaciones en donde siempre terminaba haciéndoselo, y ella gemía "Ron… Ron…". Culpable por ser tan hermosa, tan deseable, tan inteligente. Tan…

\- Voy a necesitar una ducha muy, muy fría – dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. El pelirrojo no era asiduo a esas reacciones. Si es cierto que tenía una manera de ser muy impulsiva, apasionada, y generalmente se tomaba todo muy a pecho, pero siempre había un motivo muy claro. Se levantó de la cama y, cuando llegó al rellano de la puerta, no lo vio ni lo escuchó por ninguna parte.

\- Ron – lo llamó - ¿estás bien? - Se sentía un poco tonta por estar hablándole a la nada, pero no podía haber ido muy lejos es tan solo unos segundos. De repente se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, el sol ya casi se escondía, debían de ser la de la tarde, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío. Caminó hacia el armario del pelirrojo, buscó un jersey. Rió al darse cuenta que era de los Chudley Cannons - Nunca me ha quedado bien el naranjo – pensó.

Ron ya casi terminaba de ducharse, había puesto el agua lo más fría que pudo soportar antes de que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. Ahora no había rastro visible que pudiera avergonzarlo. Si ella pudiera leerle la mente las cosas serían muy distintas, pero, gracias a Merlín, la castaña no tenía esa capacidad. Una vez se secó y se vistió, aún con el cabello mojado, salió a buscar a Hermione.

\- Hermione, ¿tienes ham…?

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé hace unos minutos pero no me contestaste… ¿por qué me miras así?

Tenía puesto su jersey. SU jersey le tocaba esas suaves curvas y dejaría su olor en ella. Ya sentía que la excitación volvía, tenía que decir algo. Algo inteligente. O quizás no tanto. Pero algo.

\- Eeeeeh…

\- Lo siento, es que tenía frío, el sweater que traigo es muy delgado… - estaba perpleja, él la miraba de una forma extraña – si quieres me lo quito – la castaña hizo el amago de quitárselo, descubriendo su torso hasta el esternón.

\- Oooh – pensó el pelirrojo. Ahí estaban, frente a él, los pezones erguidos más deliciosos con los que había fantaseado jamás - ¡No! No te lo quites, en serio, puedes quedártelo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, si, en serio.

\- Es que pusiste una cara como así – lo imitó, provocándole carcajadas a Ron.

\- No creo que sea así de guapo como tú.

Hermione se sonrojó. Siempre le parecía lindo que él le dijera ese tipo de cosas. No acababa de acostumbrarse. Se acomodó nuevamente el jersey, y al hacerlo despidió el olor de Ron. Era un aroma dulce y a la vez algo ahumado, como el que deja el olor de la chimenea sobre la ropa. Siempre que lo abrazaba podía olerlo, y le provocaba ganas de no soltarlo nunca más. Así que no lo dudó y se acercó a él. Coló sus brazos por debajo de los del pelirrojo, abrazando su torso y poniendo su cabeza justo sobre el corazón.

Se sentía tan culpable. Ella era tan tierna, tan cuidadosa. Y él… él tenía que recurrir a burdas técnicas para aplacar su excitación. Primero los gemidos, luego el jersey. Y ella en cambio, lo abrazaba de una manera tan pulcra, tan inocente. A veces, o más bien la gran mayoría de las veces, se cuestionaba si acaso estaban en la misma frecuencia. Si para ella era tan malditamente necesario hacerlo como lo era para él. Y se volvía a sentir culpable, y un poco frustrado, y culpable, y un poco molesto, y culpable. Y así sumando.

\- Te preguntaba si tenías hambre – le dijo de pronto, separándose del abrazo.

\- Eeeh si, un poco.

\- Ven, vamos a la cocina.

\- Ron, espera – alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano – ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Te sonrojaste y luces un poco molesto. ¿Es por el jersey?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada, en serio. Vamos.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que mentía. Pero no quiso seguir preguntándole y bajó con él.

No le gustaba sentirse así con Hermione, pero tan pronto ella llegó a la Madriguera comenzó a cuestionarse las cosas. Sabía que ella pasaba por un momento muy delicado, pero tampoco es que no tuviese solución, sólo que se iba a tardar más de lo esperado. En cambio ellos ya habían esperado demasiado. Merlín sabe cuántos años él la quiso mucho más que como a una amiga, pero era muy inmaduro, muy torpe para darse cuenta y afrontarlo. Y justo ahora que tenían todo por delante, ella…

\- Mira, hay huevos y bacón – le dijo la castaña, sonriente - ¿quieres?

\- Claro, ¿yo preparo el té?

\- ¡Perfecto! – le dio un alegre beso en la mejilla.

Ella tenía en mente cosas más importantes. Más importantes que él. O eso pensaba Ron, amargamente.

Comieron sentados frente a frente en la mesa, Hermione era buena cocinera y el té de Ron le gustó mucho a la castaña. Él masticaba mientras la escuchaba, o hacía que la escuchaba, pues su mente divagaba de un pensamiento a otro, no sabía si decirle lo de la carta, "se va a asustar más aún" pensaba taciturnamente.

\- … y claramente no me estás escuchando.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Ajá?

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se había delatado.

\- Perdona, no te estaba prestando atención.

\- Así me doy cuenta – dijo de forma cantarina.

\- ¿No estás molesta? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- No, no lo estoy – le sonrió.

\- Ah – él no le devolvió la sonrisa – bueno.

\- Parece que tú si estás molesto.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, Ron, tú.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque te preparé lo que te gusta, comida, y no te alegraste ni un poco, eso sólo significa que estás molesto por algo.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Ves? Estás distante.

\- ¿Yo distante? – cerró la oración con una risita sarcástica. En ese preciso instante entendió que había ido muy lejos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? – la castaña comenzaba a preguntarse si la discusión iría a parar en lo que había ocurrido tan sólo hace unas horas.

\- Vamos, Hermione, tú sabes por qué lo digo.

\- Pero Ron, si ya te aclaré eso – sentía los ojos ligeramente irritados – además te pedí disculpas por estos días y …

\- Sí, pero eso no cambia realmente las cosas.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué las podría cambiar?

\- …

\- Dime, Ron, ¿qué las podría cambiar?

\- Tú sabes – el sólo hecho de decirlo le parecía estúpido, ¿qué acaso no era obvio?

\- No lo puedo creer…

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, llevó su plato y taza al fregadero. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

\- Oye, espera, no reacciones así – él también dejó la mesa, para ponerse detrás de ella, a tan sólo unos metros.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? – Hermione se volteó, sus ojos brillaban, en parte por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, y también por la rabia, no entendía la lógica de Ron.

\- No lo sé, pero no puedes negar que cualquier otro chico también te lo pediría, ¡nos conocemos hace 7 años, Hermione!

\- ¡No se trata de cualquier chico, eres tú!

\- ¡Con mayor razón!

\- No lo entiendes, Ron…

\- Eres tú la que no lo entiende, yo necesito hacerlo contigo.

\- ¡Y yo te dije que lo haríamos en un tiempo más! – la castaña sentía mucha tristeza y frustración, seguía sin entender el giro que le estaba dando el pelirrojo a las cosas.

\- ¡Yo ya esperé suficiente!

Se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, y ella captó lo que eso significaba, pero le dolía enormemente siquiera cuestionarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Hermione… - Ron se arrepintió en ese preciso instante de haber iniciado la discusión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya esperaste suficiente?

\- Hermione, en serio, no es nec…

\- A Lavender no tuviste que esperarla, ¿verdad?

\- Hermione, yo …

\- Lo hiciste con ella, ¿verdad?

\- …

\- Tuviste sexo con ella.

\- …

\- Respóndeme, por favor.

\- Sí.

Sintió como si un balde con agua muy fría le diera de lleno en la cara. Sólo atinó a dar media vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras, tan pronto lo hizo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Ron no sabía qué hacer. Todavía se sentía frustrado y molesto con ella, no entendía el porqué de su reacción. En esa época no eran novios, eran sólo amigos, y él aprovechó las oportunidades que se dieron con la única chica que le manifestó interés. La única. Lavender Brown. No podía hacerse la ofendida ahora. "Ella salió con Krum y con McLaggen" se repetía a sí mismo, para bajarle el perfil a la situación.

Pero también sabía que ella no lo había hecho con ninguno de los dos.


	3. Rojo y Azul

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta esta historia, ¡que dicho sea de paso la tenía pensada hace años! Bueno, como les dije en el primer capítulo, es un fanfic para mayores de 18 años porque tiene sexo explícito. Espero disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Déjenme sus opiniones ❤.

**EXCITARE**

**Capítulo 3: Rojo y Azul.**

Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny, se encerró y lloró amargamente largos minutos. Muchas veces había pensado en cuán lejos habían llegado Ron y Lavender cuando estuvieron saliendo en sexto año. La había escuchado muchas veces hablar de chicos, y de que a los 15 había tenido sexo por primera vez con un vecino que le gustaba desde pequeña, pero el chico la había dejado luego de hacerlo con ella esa vez. A Ron nunca lo había escuchado hablar del tema, salvo las ocasiones donde hacía bromas con doble sentido, pero nada concreto. Tontamente había supuesto que en el tiempo que ambos salieron, no habían hecho más que besarse. Ya anochecía, sólo quería meterse a la cama y quedarse dormida, quizás mañana llegarían los padres de Ron, o Ginny y Harry, y podría conversar otras cosas y hacer como que nada había pasado.

Ron por su parte, subió las escaleras confundido, molesto y todavía frustrado. Sabía que la castaña no iba a estar en su habitación. Todavía tenía que decirle que iban a estar solos una o dos semanas completas. No podía olvidar que la amaba, pero le dolía su reacción, se sentía juzgado y un poco triste, porque a pesar de que no era muy dado a la inteligencia emocional, sabía que era un tema delicado para las mujeres. Se acostó en la cama, cansado, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Se despertó temprano, le ardían los ojos por haber llorado tanto y la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Tenía hambre. Se sentó en la cama y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. La noticia que había recibido de parte del pelirrojo. Volvió a sentir tristeza, pero ya no tanta como antes. Se puso de pie y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaban los platos y tazas. Hasta podía sentir el olor a huevo y bacón. Gruñó, no quedaba más, le había cocinado todo lo que había a Ron. Se preparó zumo de naranja y se comió unas galletas de vainilla. Salió afuera, el día estaba despejado y tibio. Eran las 9 de la mañana y reinaba el silencio. Traía puesto una camiseta y un short, era el pijama que usaba cuando era verano. De repente se dio cuenta que se acercaba una lechuza, se dirigía hacia ella. Se hizo a un lado, pero el ave se posó en su hombro. Era una lechuza muy grande. Era de Viktor. Viktor Krum.

Ron se despertó a las 11 de la mañana, sólo porque el aire de la habitación se había calentado mucho y le costaba respirar. Le ardía un poco la garganta. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina, quería hablar con ella, aunque fuese para iniciar una discusión. Pero no había nadie. Subió a la habitación de Ginny, pero también estaba vacía. Pasó por fuera del baño, Hermione venía saliendo. Se veía hermosa como siempre. Con el cabello mojado, camiseta y pantalón negro. Sólo el hecho de verla así hacía que los sentimientos negativos desaparecieran. Volvía a perderse. Ella era un imán poderoso y él siempre se estrellaba contra su poder.

\- Hola Ron…

\- Hola…

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- …

\- ¿Ron?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te pregunté que cómo estabas…

\- ¿Bien y tú?

\- Bien… me das permiso por favor…

Ron dio un paso al costado. Ella pasó. Su expresión era neutra. Al parecer no estaba enojada con él. Hermione entró a la habitación de Ginny. Se puso zapatos y agarró su bolso. Bajó las escaleras y salió al patio. Había caminado sólo tres pasos cuando Ron le habló desde la ventana de su habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a salir.

\- Así veo, pero ¿a dónde? Hay más comida en la bodega…

\- No voy a comprar comida Ron…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Voy a juntarme con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con Viktor.

Nada más decir eso, desapareció. Ron se quedó de piedra. Con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Viktor. Ese maldito nombre resonaba una y otra vez. Con Viktor. El que le había dado el primer beso a Hermione. A su Hermione. La rabia y frustración de la noche anterior comenzaban a renacer dentro de él. ¿Acaso se quería desquitar por lo que le había dicho?, ¿se besaría con Krum?, o peor, ¿se acostaría con él? No, sabía que eso era imposible. Ella lo quería, se lo había dicho, lo quería a él. A Ron. No a Viktor. Esperó lo que le parecieron 2, 3 horas. Cuando ella finalmente regresó.

La vio entrar a la cocina. Con la misma expresión neutra que tenía antes de salir. La miró intensamente, no estaba bien pero necesitaba discutir con ella, decirle que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

\- Hola Ron.

\- ¿Por qué te reuniste con él? – su voz sonó dura, ausente de cariño.

\- Me necesitaba.

Ron rió sarcásticamente.

\- Claro, me imagino para qué.

\- No sabes.

\- Para besarte me imagino…

\- Ron, no sab…

\- Y para tirarte probablemente.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Nunca alguien le había hablado así, nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Le dio vergüenza, sintió que se sonrojaba. El pelirrojo sonaba muy agresivo. Ron notó que había ido lejos al hablarle así, pero no tenía ánimos de disculparse.

\- Falleció un familiar de él. Estaba en Londres y quería verme. ¿Contento?

\- Claro.

El chico se dio media vuelta. Con cada paso que daba una vocecita le decía "devuélvete y discúlpate" pero no. El seguía caminando. Puso el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Y la escuchó. Hermione comenzó a llorar amargamente. Tenía mucha tristeza, pero también rabia. Se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. La vocecita en la cabeza de Ron comenzaba a gritarle, a insultarle para que se devolviera. Se dio media vuelta. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó. Ella pareció llorar más intensamente con ese gesto.

\- Discúlpame.

Le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, tanta suavidad que se le hizo extraño. La castaña lo miró, tenía los ojos vidriosos e irritados, a él le pareció tan o más linda que de costumbre. La estrechó contra su pecho.

Almorzaron juntos como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, entre risas, discusiones y miradas furtivas. Ron la miraba cuando ella le hablaba. Miraba su boca, su cabello, su cuello. Se sentía perverso, los malos pensamientos volvían a asecharlo. Ella le parecía tan vulnerable, tan… deliciosa. Pensaba si era el momento adecuado de decirle lo de la carta.

\- Herms…

La castaña se calló de pronto, Ron la había interrumpido.

\- ¿No me estabas escuchando, verdad? – lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Papá me mandó una lechuza ayer.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a tu tía? – le preguntó ella, preocupada.

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Volverán en una o dos semanas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero Ron habría jurado que antes de preguntarle todo eso, vio una mirada coqueta en sus ojos.

\- No recuerdo, pero Ginny y Harry tampoco estarán.

\- O sea que…

\- O sea que estaremos solos.

\- Ummm.

Hermione se quedó pensando. Bajó la mirada un momento mientras se tomaba un mechón de pelo. Y cuando miró a Ron, el pelirrojo sintió cómo la electricidad subía por su espalda y le derretía las mejillas. La castaña lo miraba con deseo. Sí, con deseo. Tragó saliva. Sabía que debía mantener la mirada, pero le estaba costando trabajo.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

\- ¿No vienes?

Ron no supo cómo se puso de pie. Caminó hacia ella. Ambos subieron la escalera. Llegaron a la habitación de Ron. Hermione entró y se paró junto a la cama. Ron cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Se puso delante. Alto, erguido y pecoso la miraba hacia abajo. Los labios de Hermione nunca le habían parecido tan excitantes como ahora, tan… comibles. Acercó su boca hacia ella, despacio, casi seductoramente. Podía sentir la respiración de ella agitada, cómo los ojos se entrecerraban. La castaña abrió ligeramente su boca, el beso era tan suave que la derretía, como un chocolate tibio. Ron sabía que no faltaba nada para que ella notara su erección, pero no le importaba. Al contrario, quería, necesitaba enseñarle lo que le provocaba.

Hermione se sentía mareada. Ron besaba muy bien. Tenía un estilo tan sensual que siempre que se quedaba pensando en él no podía evitar sonreír nerviosa. Cálida y suave, su lengua se movía a gusto contra la de él, saboreaba sus labios, le ofrecía sus mejillas, su cuello, sus clavículas. De pronto él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y la atrajo hacia sus caderas. Ella se sentó sobre él. Ese simple gesto desató la locura en el pelirrojo, la besaba con frenesí, la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba suavemente hacia abajo en un intento no muy delicado de embestirla. Se sorprendió, ella sabía mover sus caderas.

Serpenteante, era inevitable no sentir su hombría bajo ella. La manera en cómo él la besaba, cómo la obligaba a sentirlo y como la miraba, lograba elevarla hasta un lugar muy, muy lejano. No pensaba, sólo hacía. Se levantó. Él la miró confuso, con las manos estiradas por la abrupta separación. Hermione se abrió los pantalones, comenzó a bajárselos lentamente. Sus caderas y muslos quedaban desnudos ante la mirada atónita de Ron, dejando a la vista encaje color rojo. El pelirrojo apoyó sus manos en la cama, y como nunca era obvio lo que escondían sus pantalones. De pronto él también se paró de la cama, y se sacó sus pantalones. Ahora ambos estaban vestidos sólo con ropa interior y camiseta. Volvió a la cama, pero esta vez no se quedó en el borde. Se recostó, la tomó de la mano y ella volvió a sentarse sobre él. Muy despacio juntaron sus sexos, ambos tapados con la fina tela de la ropa interior. Ron no pudo evitar que un gemido se arrancara de su boca, era sublime sentirla, podía notar que estaba húmeda.

Hermione fue la que tragó saliva esta vez. Nunca había visto a Ron así. A ningún chico. La ropa interior de Ron era azul oscuro. Podía distinguir perfectamente la forma de su miembro. Era grande y grueso. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía más mareada que antes. Apretujado por la ropa, apuntaba vigoroso hacia el vientre de Ron. A horcajadas sobre él, la castaña movió sus caderas. De atrás hacia adelante, primero algo tímida, muy lento.

\- Me estás matando…

Ron lo dijo en un susurro. Cerraba sus ojos, apretaba las mandíbulas. Parecía que algo le costaba trabajo de sobrellevar. Hermione se sentía más valiente sabiendo que él lo estaba disfrutando. Coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él. Le rasguñó delicadamente el vientre. Descubrir su torso hizo que se mareara más. Abdominales, oblicuos, pectorales. Benditos músculos, todos marcados en su punto justo. Recorría con sus yemas suaves la piel blanca, salpicada de pecas. Ron tenía los brazos a un costado, verlo tan sumiso la hizo decidirse. Se acercó, le subió la camiseta y besó su cuerpo.

Sentir su boca sobre la piel de su pecho fue el detonante. Sin siquiera avergonzarse, estiró sus manos hacia los muslos de ella. Subió no muy lentamente hacia sus nalgas. La ropa interior le estorbaba, lo único que quería era sentirla, lo más explícitamente posible. Coló sus dedos debajo de la tela. Acarició las tibias masas que escondía el encaje. Se mantuvo lejos del centro, sabía que si acercaba sus manos allí, le sería imposible bajar sus dedos hasta la pequeña porción de la castaña con la que tantas veces había fantaseado.

Hermione continuó con sus besos por el pecho, esternón, costillas. La fina pelusilla del bajo vientre del pelirrojo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello a medida que bajaba con sus caricias. Continuó descendiendo, hasta que por fin, el ombligo. Lo rodeó con besos y furtivas lamidas.

Un gemido se arrancó de la boca de Ron. Hizo el amago de sentarse, pero Hermione dio el primer golpe. Besó la línea de vello que se escondía en la ropa interior del pelirrojo. La besó en toda su longitud, hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer. Lo jaló hacia abajo, despacio, y de un momento a otro, el miembro de él estaba descubierto. Ron gimió de nuevo, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Hermione sintió que la cara le ardía rabiosamente. Una pizca de vergüenza. Era largo y grueso. Rosa. Se le antojó lamerlo en la punta.

\- Oh, mierda.

Ron soltó sus nalgas, volvió a poner sus brazos al costado, sujetando fervientemente la colcha. Sentía la lengua suave y tibia de Hermione recorrer el punto más erógeno de su anatomía. Cómo sus labios atrapaban y recorrían su piel. Los rizos de la castaña le hacían cosquillas en los muslos. De repente ella lo tomó con una mano. Abrió los ojos.

\- Oh, mierda.

Volvió a gemir, verla así era lo más erótico que recordara haber visto jamás. Ella, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y sin tensión. Deleite puro. Lo disfrutaba como si de helado se tratase. Lamía y besaba la punta. Ron alargó una mano y le acarició el cabello, ejerciendo una leve presión. Ella abrió un poco más los labios y contuvo la máxima longitud que soportó su boca. Esta vez Ron no pudo decir malas palabras. Gimió con voz grave y no pudo evitar levantar sus caderas, obligándola a abarcar más longitud. Perdía el control mirándola. Cruzaron miradas. Los ojos de Hermione le quemaban.

La castaña estaba inmersa en su performance. Enroscaba sus labios en torno a ese pedazo de carne que tantas veces había imaginado. Se perdía en su textura, en su tamaño. Se preguntaba si lograría albergarla. Mojaba su ropa interior mientras pequeños gemidos se le escapaban. Tenía que tragar cada tanto. Ron se percató de ese detalle. De ese gran detalle. Excitante y perverso detalle. Tuvo que apartarla. Se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella, con los labios brillantes, húmedos; y la mirada vidriosa, afiebrada - ¿hice algo mal? – volvió a interrogar ella, arrodillada en la cama y expectante.

\- ¿Algo mal?, ¿estás bromeando? – contestó él, antes de tomarla fuertemente y ponerla frente a él.

La tomó de la cintura y la llevó a la pared. La castaña abrazó las caderas de Ron con sus piernas, atrapada entre la pared fría y el cuerpo caliente del pelirrojo. Tenía las bragas completamente húmedas, podía sentir el sexo de Ron, desnudo y duro contra ella. Él comenzó a besarla locamente, besos profundos, a veces lento, a veces rápido. La estocaba, sin vergüenza movía sus caderas contra la pelvis de ella. Hermione se sentía cada vez más cerca del desmayo. Besar su cuerpo era una cosa, pero tenerlo a él, como una bestia deseosa de su cuerpo, de su sexo, la mareaba enormemente. Sentía latigazos eléctricos, justo ahí donde Ron rozaba su hombría contra ella. No podía evitar gemir, incluso con la lengua del pelirrojo en su boca. Le parecía que él se perdía más y más con cada embestida, con cada gemido. Estaban haciéndolo, estaban teniendo sexo, sólo que con ropa. Lo único que no permitía la penetración eran las bragas de ella, pero eso no impedía que la sensación fuese sublime, y que cada uno se acercara impetuosamente al orgasmo. Roces, humedad, fuerza. Los gemidos de él cada vez eran más graves, cuando se despegaba de la boca de Hermione podía mirarla y comprobar que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios abiertos, gimiendo despacio pero constante. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer un lado las bragas y entrar de lleno en ella, apretaba la mandíbula, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y, sujetándola por las nalgas, la embestía dejando resbalar su miembro por el sexo cubierto de la castaña.

Estuvieron así 5 minutos, o menos. Ambos se sentían al borde, apuraban los movimientos. Ya no era sólo Ron el que movía sus caderas, ahora se sumaba Hermione, moviéndose sobre él, serpenteante, haciendo lo posible por aumentar la fricción y así llegar al orgasmo. De pronto ella lo tomó por la nuca, jalándole el cabello, profundizando el beso. Lenguas hambrientas del sabor del otro. Una, dos, tres embestidas más. Hermione comenzó a gemir fuerte, y Ron sentía cada vez más caliente la fricción. Las bragas de la castaña estaban empapadas, sentía su miembro muy húmedo. La embistió más fuerte, la espalda de ella se golpeó en la pared, pero ambos estaban tan absortos que no les importó. Profundizaron el beso, apuraron los movimientos. Y finalmente vino el orgasmo. Los dos, al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo jadeaba profusamente, había eyaculado y dejaba cubiertos los muslos y vientre de Hermione. La volvía a besar, ahora no tan apasionadamente, sino más tierno.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó entre besos y caricias en el cabello, todavía acorralándola contra la pared.

Ella no podía contestarle con palabras todavía. Le correspondió el beso y le acarició la espalda. Ron la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en su cama, se taparon con la colcha y se durmieron.


	4. Sin muchas palabras

Nota de la autora: ¡Perdón por la demora! Prometo terminarlo, en serio. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows!

**EXCITARE**

**Capítulo 4: Sin muchas palabras.**

Abrió los ojos y la luz que se colaba por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara, se sentía sudada y el aire en la habitación se había calentado demasiado, tanto que le costaba respirar. Además, le dolían las piernas, las nalgas y las caderas. Quiso sentarse, pero el brazo de Ron estaba sobre su vientre, le oprimía el abdomen y aumentaba las súbitas ganas de ir al baño y orinar.

No era una situación muy agradable.

Se volteó como pudo para levantarse de la cama. Ron seguía durmiendo al lado de ella, tan profundamente que tenía la almohada babeada. Hermione sonrió, era una imagen graciosa y tierna en partes iguales.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto. Era el primer año de ambos en Hogwarts, los dos en el tren, tratando de hacer amigos. A él le fue bien, pero a ella le costó la tarea, y a pesar de que luego lograron ser muy cercanos, el camino se volvió cuesta arriba cuando, lentamente, se fue percatando de que lo que iba sintiendo por él ya no encajaba en la etiqueta de amistad. Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible, contra Ron Weasley, el chico bromista y sin tacto, ¿quién podría haber apostado a favor? Fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que en cuarto año para Hermione fue evidente que él no la miraba de la forma en que ella lo hacía, y sí, pudo haber usado un poco a Krum, pero ella siempre le dijo que en realidad le gustaba otro chico. Y las cosas fueron peor en sexto. Lavender.

Pensaba en ese nombre y se le revolvía el estómago. Todo lo que había hecho con Ron, Lavender ya lo había probado de él, o sea que para el pelirrojo no tendría nada de especial. Tragó saliva un poco triste, un poco nostálgica. No podía evitar sentirse vulnerable. Para ella todo lo que pasaba con él tenía un significado que sería permanente en su memoria.

Caminó hacia el baño y se duchó con todo ese torbellino de ideas rondándola. Se había lavado recién los dientes, cuando Ron llamó a la puerta.

\- Herms, ¿puedo entrar?

La castaña seguía desnuda. No alcanzó a taparse bien cuando Ron ya había abierto la puerta.

\- ¡Noheterminadodevestirme! – se apuró a decir.

\- Oh, perdona…

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta. Había visto sus muslos con toda claridad, y eso hizo que recordara donde los había tenido la noche anterior. Sí. Abrazados a su cintura, abriendo paso al dulce recoveco que él esperaba no tan pacientemente. La esperó en el pasillo, pero ella tardaba demasiado.

\- ¿Herms, estás bien?

\- ¡Si!

Y abrió la puerta. Se había peinado los rizos en una coleta alta, pero llevaba la toalla encima, aunque estaba seca. Ron la miró fijamente, para él nada había cambiado respecto a cómo se sintió la noche anterior. Se acercó a ella, rozó sus labios. Bastó ese pequeño acercamiento para hacerlo endurecer. La tenía frente a él, a una prenda de la desnudez.

\- Espera – dijo ella, alejándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Lo miró. Tenía los ojos afiebrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos sujetando su cuerpo muy fuerte. No podía contestarle la pregunta. Le sucedían muchas cosas, y no estaba segura de querer y poder responderlas ahora mismo.

\- Tengo hambre – se apuró a decir - ¿bajamos a desayunar? – le dedicó una sonrisa, esperando poder convencerlo por ahora.

Se vistieron, Ron no le soltó la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior le revolvía el vientre con violentas mariposas que se colaban más abajo del ombligo. Quería tenerla como anoche, bajo su cuerpo, bajo el poder de sus embestidas, de su fuerza salvaje. Sabía que estaba siendo muy impaciente, ansioso, pero poco le importaba contenerse. Ella ya le había cedido su intimidad.

Conversaron trivialidades, nada importante se podía hablar cuando cada uno tenía la cabeza en otra parte. El día estaba soleado, hacía mucho calor. Hermione se abanicaba la cara con sus manos, y secaba el sudor de su frente con una servilleta. De repente el pelirrojo recordó la vieja alberca detrás de la casa.

\- Hayunalberca.

\- ¿Qué?

Torpe. Lo dijo de la nada, atropelladamente. Es que bastaba la imagen de verla con poca ropa para soltar toda la frase.

\- Que hay una alberca, detrás de la casa.

Más torpe. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. "Genial", pensó. No podía ser más evidente.

Hermione era una bruja muy lista. A veces demasiado para su propia comodidad. Pero había cosas que aún no lograba descifrar. Y esta era una de ellas. Caminaron juntos por el patio, nunca le había parecido tan grande como ahora. Seguía sin poder sacarse los pensamientos de hace un rato. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle preguntas incómodas, incómodas para él, para ella. "Pero es la única forma de poder… estar con él", pensó, y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Está un poco sucia, pero es fácil de arreglar – Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento de la varita la alberca estaba limpia, y luego otro para llenarla de agua fresca.

Ron se sacó la camiseta y se metió con sus shorts. El agua estaba fría, pero hacía tanto calor que no le importó. Hermione lo miraba atónita. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse al cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo. Se sentía mareada y ansiosa.

No había traído bañador, sólo podía meterse con su ropa interior, o devolverse a la casa. Se sacó la camiseta, pantalón y se metió a la alberca. Todo lo hizo tan rápido que el impacto del agua fría sobre su piel la obligó a quejarse en un susurro.

Ron la miraba atónito. Su cuerpo era perfecto para él. Tenía los pezones erguidos, se traslucían a través de la tela blanca de su sostén. Miró más abajo, a través de la tela de sus bragas se traslucían perfectos los rizos castaños de su pubis. Tragó saliva. Se acercó a ella, que estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros, tratando de acostumbrarse al agua.

La mera proximidad, la idea de un contacto, sólo eso bastaba para hacerla sentir vulnerable. Sentía como él la comenzaba a besar, sus labios posados sobre su cuello, y las manos sujetándola por las caderas. Cerró los ojos. Aprisionada contra la pared de la alberca, vulnerable para todo lo que él quisiera tocar. Las manos del pelirrojo viajaron rápidamente hasta sus piernas, la entre pierna. A la castaña le faltaba el aire. Ron hizo a un lado la tela de la ropa interior, y tocó con sus yemas el sexo desnudo.

\- No… - Ella lo detuvo, tomó su mano y lo detuvo. No quiso mirarlo. Tenía que ser ahora, tenía que preguntarle - ¿Por qué lo hiciste con ella? – había un dejo de rencor en su voz, no pudo evitarlo.

Ron no lograba reponerse de la abrupta interrupción, de la creciente excitación, no podía conectarse con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tuviste sexo con Lavender… ¿por qué?

Se sentía paralizado. Ese nombre. Esa acción. "¿Por qué ahora?".

\- Hermione… no quiero hablar de eso.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el cantar de los pájaros. Pero nadie decía nada. La castaña tenía la cabeza gacha, Ron no podía dejar de mirarla. No podía descifrar su expresión, nunca se la había visto. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, tiernamente.

\- Te amo.

Nunca se lo había dicho. Lo venía sintiendo hace años, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Le pareció que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, al igual que los de ella.

Hermione se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa respuesta. No es que pensara que Ron no tenía sentimientos por ella, pero aquella frase era tan hermosa como surrealista. Lo abrazó. No quería ser aguafiestas, pero necesitaba…

\- Para ti… para ti, ¿es importante lo que pasa entre nosotros?… o por haber tenido novia antes…

\- Ssshhh – la calló dulcemente. "Así que de eso se trata", pensó.

Le causaba molestia, incluso física, recordar toda esa época, porque sabía el daño que le había provocado a Hermione. Pero si para ella era tan importante…

\- Lo hice con ella una sola vez – comenzó, tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible – ambos habíamos tomado whiskey de fuego, no recuerdo cómo pasaron las cosas – aquello era una mentira blanca – sólo recuerdo que lo hicimos.

_Estaban solos en la torre de astronomía, era de madrugada y habían bebido mucho whiskey entre conversaciones vacías. Varios besos apasionados, repartidos por los labios, mejillas y cuello, además de las torpes manos de Ron que recorrían sin vergüenza la anatomía de la gryffindor. De pronto, Lavender se quitó la falda y las bragas y se montó sobre él. Lo besó locamente, abrió de golpe su camisa y le bajó la cremallera de los jeans. Ron estaba ebrio, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que su cavidad se sentía muy húmeda, estrecha, y que se vino tan pronto la chica comenzó a gemir su nombre y a moverse más fuerte. Toda la mañana siguiente rehuyó de la mirada de Lavender, y sobre todo de la de Hermione. Pero… tenía 16 años, y había tenido sexo, muy mal sexo, pero ya lo había hecho, eso era lo importante, ¿o no?_

Hermione lo miraba con asombro. Quizás no había sido buena idea preguntar, ahora no podría dejar de imaginar la escena una y mil veces. De todas formas le agradecía que le hubiese respondido. Él la miraba con ternura, le parecía una niña pequeña a la que habían regañado recién. La besó en los labios y la abrazó.

\- Tranquila – un beso en el cabello.

\- ¿Te gustaría preguntarme algo? – ella le respondió el abrazo, su cuerpo estaba tibio.

Ron se quedó en blanco. De pronto le asaltaron muchas preguntas sobre qué era lo que la castaña había hecho con Krum, y con McLaggen. Fue tan largo su silencio que Hermione se separó del abrazo para mirarlo. Antes de que ella volviera a preguntarle, él finalmente dijo:

\- ¿Alguna vez dejaste que un chico te tocara?

\- ¿Cómo me has tocado tú? No.

\- ¿Y alguna vez has tocado a uno?

\- A ninguno.

\- O sea que sólo me has tocado a mí.

Ella lo miró perpleja. No recordaba haber tocado a Ron, no de la manera que él sugería.

\- Pero si yo casi no te he tocado – afirmó, sin evitar sonrojarse.

\- Herms… - el pelirrojo sonrió de lado – para hacer lo que hiciste ayer, tuviste que tocarme… no sólo con tus manos – lo último lo agregó con la cara de un tono rojo escarlata.

\- Pero si sólo nos besamos…

\- Me besaste, sí… y no sólo la boca – nuevamente la piel encendida.

Hermione no entendía a qué se refería Ron. El día anterior se habían besado, sí, mucho, pero no recordaba haberse aventurado más allá.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué dices que hicimos?

\- Me hiciste…

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- Me hiciste… sexo oral.

Ella abrió tanto los ojos que sintió una moderada irritación en estos.

\- No-no lo recuerdo…

\- Y luego te llevé contra la pared y nos… rozamos.

Podrían haber hecho una competencia de quién se sonrojaba más y no habría estado claro quién ganaba. Para la castaña la descripción del día anterior no calzaba con sus recuerdos, y para el pelirrojo era una tortura tener que rememorar todas esas sensaciones nuevamente.

\- Ron, ¿no habrá sido un sueño? – era imposible mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento. El sólo hecho de imaginarse haciendo lo que él decía la ponía nerviosa.

\- No, de verdad pasó…

\- Ron, si te hubiese hecho sex… eso… lo recordaría – seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

No podía ser cierto. Para él había sido todo tan real, el tacto de la piel, los gemidos, la humedad, los aromas. No podía haber sido simplemente un sueño. Bajó la mirada y su expresión era de profunda decepción. Hermione le miró. El agua de la alberca se sentía más fría que antes, pero no le impidió acercarse más a él y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Ron, su boca estaba a la altura de su pecho. Lo besó.

Electricidad. Eso era lo que sentía cuando ella besaba su piel. La tomó de la barbilla y la miró, podría perderse siempre en esos ojos castaños. Buscó su boca, primero el mero contacto de los labios, luego la lengua, húmeda, caliente y muy suave. No sabía de qué hechizo se trataba, pero ella lograba encenderlo como si de fuego se tratase. Recorrió su espalda con ambas manos, acercándose peligrosamente a sus nalgas. Le besó el cuello, alternaba besos y lamidas. Ella sólo podía gemir despacio.

No sabía qué hacer, sólo sentía deseos de desmayarse en sus brazos. Ron la tocaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Le hacía sentir ansiedad de sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. De pronto se vio envuelta en una escena que jamás habría pensado. Alargó sus dedos hacia el elástico del short del pelirrojo. Ese mero gesto bastó para que él dejara de besarla y la mirara a los ojos. Ella sólo vio fuego. Volvió a besarlo, y sin titubear metió su mano. Ambos gimieron. Nunca había tocado nada semejante. Se sentía caliente, suave. Y duro. Apenas lo rozaba con su palma, no se atrevía a agarrarlo.

Ron se sentía mareado y algo petrificado. Quería, le urgía tocarla, pero una fuerza sobrenatural le obligaba a quedarse allí quieto, esperando qué podría hacerle la castaña. Ella dejó de besarlo, quería mirar lo que estaba tocando. Agarró los bordes del elástico del short y los bajó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Wow… es… es muy… grande – se ruborizó, lo dijo con un hilo de voz. Volvía a sentirse tímida. El shock de valentía se pasaba.

Ron se ruborizó. Sin duda era un halago, y sin duda ya lo sabía. Los chicos siempre comparan los tamaños, y él siempre era quien ganaba, incluso entre sus hermanos. Sin embargo, era primera vez que una chica se lo decía abiertamente.

Él volvió a besarla, con más ímpetu que antes. La tomó desde las caderas y fue deslizando sus manos hasta sus nalgas. Las apretó no tan suavemente, provocando que Hermione gimiera en el beso. Le encantaba provocar eso, era un estímulo demasiado bestial, demasiado incitante. La tomó de las nalgas y ella abrazó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus piernas. Estuvieron besándose así largos minutos. La castaña sentía su sexo caliente y húmedo, y junto con ello un deseo creciente de ir a la cama de Ron.

De pronto él dejó de besarla, se acercó más al borde de la alberca, todavía con ella en su cintura. La levantó de las nalgas y la sentó suavemente en el borde. Haciendo caso omiso a la expresión interrogante de ella, jaló suavemente sus bragas, quitándoselas, y tan rápido como pudo, hundió la boca en sus labios.

Sorpresa, mucha sorpresa. No podía creer lo exquisito de la sensación que le provocaba la boca de Ron en esa porción de piel nunca antes explorada por nadie. Sorpresa, éxtasis y mucho calor. Sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que sentía la lengua del pelirrojo estrellarse contra su humedad. Él no recordaba haber hecho nada así de excitante en su vida, lamía y besaba ese dulce recoveco con ansias. No pudo evitar alargar sus manos a los pechos de la castaña, los amasó entre sus manos con demencia. Incluso restando fuerzas a sus movimientos sentía que la tocaba de forma brutal. Todavía en ese frenesí, se atrevió a introducir su lengua en ese ansiado agujero. Gemidos, más gemidos. Más fuerte que antes, más sensual. Hermione perdía el poco control que le quedaba. La sensación era sublime, incluso divina. De pronto las palpitaciones crecieron, sentía un calor intenso en su sexo, un deseo irrefrenable de gritar su pasión. Le temblaban las piernas, le temblaba la voz. El orgasmo estaba cerca, pero él se detuvo. La tomó de los muslos y la atrajo hacia el agua. Le besó la boca como si tuviese hambre de su aliento, de su saliva. La castaña le contestaba con igual intensidad, recorría la espalda de él mientras sentía estrellarse contra su piel la erección del pelirrojo. De pronto Ron dejó de besarla, lamió su barbilla, su cuello. Se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja.

\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación – susurró.

Ella lo siguió.


End file.
